Their Secret!
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: Kanae has been worried about Kyoko, she has suddenly changed and Kanae is going to find out why. She bumps into Sho thinking his the cause of every thing, threats him to not go near her.. they make a bet.. find out what happens? PLEASE READ & REVIEW


Greetings! Thank you for clicking on this link and reading my story! I hope you enjoy my story.**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**Their secret!**

Kanae can't take it anymore, Kyoko hasn't spoken to her in a while about love. Kyoko use to get upset by hearing the word love, but now she doesn't care or she just spaces out. Kanae has been wondering what caused this on kyoko.

Kanae had tried to ask her about it, but Kyoko has gotten busy recently. So they had less time together, even though Kanae didn't like to admit it, but she missed her best friend. Kanae roamed the room back and forth, trying to figure out what was the root, the cause of kyoko's change. The idea was killing her, and then it hit her ... SHO!. Her face twisted in anger just by saying his name, it was like posion to her mouth. Then suddenly someone knocked on her door snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Kotonami- san are you ready?"

" Yes, i'll be right out.." Kanae looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she would have to deal with this after her photo shoot.

Kanae still couldn't get that stupid idea out of her head. She sighed and looked at her watch she had a lot of time left before she had to go back to LME. She looked around and and noticed that Akatoki agency wasn't different from LME. But it was quieter then LME, you didn't see the president walking around with a strange outfit. She decided to leave, she didn't really have anything to do there anymore since she already finished what she needed to do.

As she was nearing the exit, a poster caught her eye. It was a poster of Sho's new album. She grunted, it was the idiot. She turned a saw Sho walking towards her. But he hasn't notice her since he was looking at his notes and was listening to music.

He looked up and saw Kanae glaring at him, he took out his earphones and starred at her. " What do you want?" Kanae grunted, she kept glaring at him. " Have you been bothering Kyoko lately?" Sho starred at her and thought about it. He hasn't seen kyoko for a while but he wasn't about to say that to her. " And what if i have?" Kanae looked down and looked back at him." I don't want you to go any where near her again." Sho smirked and laughed at her request.." is that a request or a threat?" Kanaes eyes narrowed " its a threat." He walked towards her and had that stupid smile on his face. " Why don't we make it a bet? If you get a guy to kiss Kyoko, then i'll leave her alone. But if i get to kiss her, then you can't say anything if i approach her. In 2 days starting tomorrow."

Kanae didn't like it but she had no other choice. She glared at him and just nodded and left. Sho smiled, he had the intention of kissing her all along. He wanted to kiss her again after the valentine incident, specially after seeing Ren's expression.

Kanae returned to LME with a regretful feeling, she wasn't thinking right. She did it out of anger. She sighed, she thought ' who would be willing to kiss Kyoko without anything in return.' As she past a lounge area she yelled " OHHHH!", scaring a co-worker. She ran to see Sawara, she knew who was her guy but she needed his schedule for tomorrow. She needed to know what was the best time for her to go ask him.

" Sawara-san can i have Ren's schedule for tomorrow?" he starred at her as if she said the worst thing in the world. Kanae never asked for Ren and why now?  
" Sawara-san?"

" Yes, I'm sorry Kotonami-san. Why do you want Ren's schedule? Does it have to do with a Love Me task?" Kanae thought about it, and she came with the conclusion it would be easier if she said it was a Love Me task. " Yes it is. Do you mind if i have a copy of his schedule?" she smiled at him and Sawara-san just nodded. He really didn't want to know what was the task. He handed her the paper, and she left with a smile.

She looked threw it and found an opening that would work for him and for her. She smiled, and thought of what she was going to say to Ren.

**Next Day-**

Kanae looked at her watched and bolted down the hall way. She knew that around this hour Ren had already finished his Photo shoot. She really didn't think about what was she going to tell him. She knew that she would have something once she got there. As she dash down the hall nearing her destination, she didn't notice the blond idiot rock-star roaming the halls looking for Kyoko.

She was to lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him and she didn't notice the person ahead of her. The next thing heard was a loud crash in the hall. Sho turn to see the black haired beauty on the ground ontop of someone.

Kanae placed one hand on the ground and the other on her forehead. As she tried to control the thumping headache she got, she remembered once she crashed into the person there lips locked. Her cheeks colored into a crimson red.

She froze for a moment, she lefted herself off the ground to look at who she accidently kiss. She stood up with a flashed face that even reached her ears. Her eyes instantly widened in shock as she tried to wake the person. She yelled out trying to wake them up, but they were knocked out cold.

Ren came out of his dressing room to go get a coffee from the vending machine. He was suppose to wait for his manger who was talking with the photographer about the next shoot for the following week. Then Ren heard someone yelling from the other side of the hall. He instanly noticed the voice, he knew it was Kanae he ran towards the direction of the yelling. Sho walked towards Kanae realzing that the person was knocked out from the inpacted. But as he noticed a tall dark haired man run towards them he turned and hid behind a opened door and looked from afar.

Ren came to a haul as he saw Kanae hovering over a fainted Kyoko. He asked what happened, Kane explained the situation to him but left out the kiss. He lefted kyoko off the floor and walked to his dressing room, leaving a still shocked Kanae.

As Kanae regained her thought she stood up. She suddenly felt someone behind her, " That doesn't count", sending a shiver down her spined. She turned to see Sho grinning from ear to ear. She gnarled under her breath pushing him away. " I'm sorry but i going to check on kyoko." she left and walked towards the direction from where Ren walked. Sho followed Kanae close behind, she kept her distance from him.

As they got to Ren's dressing room they stopped, hearing Ren talking sweet nothings to... Kyoko? The pecked through the slightly opened door and stood there in shock while seeing the scene infront of them.

Sho and Kanae saw, Ren sitting on the couch while Kyoko layed on the couch, her head resting on Ren's lap. But kyoko was still unconscious, she still hasn't woken up.

Ren placed a hand against her cheek feeling the warmth radiating from her body. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. He lefted his hand to her forehead, he moved a strand of hair from her face, causing her to wake up. Kyoko woke up, looking at those dark chocolate brown eyes that had a tender graze. This cause a dark blush to cover her pale cheeks and she returned the tender smile, helplessly staring back.

Ren felt that he was drowning in her amber eyes that seemed to always penetrate the depths of his soul. He just gazed at her cute flashed face, he bend down to place a butterfly kiss on her lips.

Kyoko stood up, lighltly pushing him, " Ren, someone might see us." ren laughed gently. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. His kisses were slow, gentle but he placed enough pressure to show how much he loved her. Kyoko felt the smooth texture of his moving mouth, she slowly relaxed and was slowly losing herself in the kiss. Kyoko unwillingly let out a soft moan as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Ren hearing her small soft moan, caused him to shiver in pleasure. He was drowning in desire, her small figure against his, the taste of her lips, her smell and the softness of her skin was making him crazy. But the need for air was getting stronger, they slowly parted. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed at her. A smile colored her lips and she starred at him, seeing his gaze full of love and a bit of lust.

Her smile was breathtaking, Ren couldn't hold himself back, he pressed his lips against hers once again. But this time it was a small kiss, she giggled at his action. He showered her with small kisses. He pulled her towards him once again, her head was resting on the crock of his neck and her hands were places on his chest. She felt the soft beating of his heart against her hand, she smiled and closed her eyes.

Kanae and Sho stood there in shock, Sho took a step forward about and opened the door. Kanae was about to stop him but it was too late. He had already walked threw and was standing infront of the couple on the couch. " What the hell! What is this?" sho yelled out. At this Kyoko was about to move from Ren's arms but Ren held her in place. He turned and gave Sho a wide grin. " I'll show you", Ren cupped Kyokos cheek and lighlty kissed her on the lips. " Does that answer your question?" Sho didn't know what to do he just stood there ... frozen. Kanae walked in and saw the brief kiss.

Ren stood up , he picked kyoko in his arms, making her squeal out of surprise. " If you don"t mind i'll be taking my princess with me." Ren walked out, kyoko hidding her flashed face on Ren's chest. Kyoko didn't get to see Kanae walk in, she only saw a stupid blonde baka yelling at them.

Kanae saw them walking out. She knew now the reason of kyoko's sudden change. And she also knew that she won the bet. But she wasn't about to rub it in his face. She could already tell that he was fuming, by the way he was shaking. She smiled and left him there, but she knew she was going to make Kyoko talk sooner or later.

**Note: Thank you for reading hope you liked it, please read and review, i would love to read ur opinions. :) :) :)**


End file.
